


The Uchiha Glory

by redcameleon



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, SSFF, SasuSaku - Freeform, ssfanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcameleon/pseuds/redcameleon
Summary: The glory of the Uchiha clan will once again be recognized
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 14
Collections: SSMonth 2014





	The Uchiha Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Old submission for SSMonth 2014 Day 24. Prompt: Glory.

The Uchiha clan is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure and are believed to be one of the most powerful clans. With the possession of a powerful doujutsu, Sharingan, no other shinobi can come close. Their loyalty, however, has been questioned by many. Some may say that it started when the Kyuubi attacked the village. But others will argue that their suspicions have long existed before that. 

Being the last remaining Uchiha, Sasuke has to deal with a lot of turmoil inside him. Back then, avenging his clan through Konoha’s destruction seemed like a good idea, the only idea. But thanks to a certain blonde, something in him changed, and truthfully, a part of him is grateful for that. He can’t imagine the amount of suffering he will cause if he were to execute his original plans.

But now the real challenge is, will he be able to restore his clan’s former glory at all?

Sure they have won the war, and sure he fought alongside them. But things won’t go back to normal in an instant. The moment Sasuke steps into the village, people are already eyeing him intently, boring their gazes into him. But he doesn’t waver, instead he keeps his posture tall and shoulders broad.

He has a new resolve. He will honor his brother’s wishes to protect Konoha, but only if those ignorant people know the hardships his brother had to go through for the sake of this cursed village. Sparing the elders’ lives, he’ll have to deal with them through law.

It will need some time to restore the name of the Uchiha clan. As his last goal, he’ll never die until he achieves it. And it all shall begin from exposing the truth behind the Uchiha massacre.

_-2 years after the war-_

All the skeletons are finally out of the closet. Uchiha Itachi is no longer branded as the village traitor deserving to be in the Bingo Book. Now recognized as a hero, a protector who sacrifices himself for the sake of the village, people’s eyes and hearts have been opened to the idea that the Uchiha are not a clan possessed by evil. After all, they are one of the two clans who built this very village they are living in.

“Good morning Sasuke. What can I get you.” The owner of a vegetable stall greets him as he passes by his produce. Making a stop, Sasuke takes his time inspecting the tomatoes. The owner starts to strike a conversation with him. It’s amazing that in a course of two years, people have started to warm up to him. They’ve never been this friendly towards him, though there are quite a few who are still as ignorant as ever. He doesn’t care. He is trying to get his life back together.

With the help of a certain someone, of course. A certain medic.

_-5 years after the war-_

Ten years before, he wouldn't have guessed this is where he would end up. He never would’ve guessed that he would start a family. And he has Sakura to thank. A year after Haruno Sakura becomes Uchiha Sakura, they are already welcoming their first-born child. A new addition to the Uchiha clan. Sasuke’s chest swells with pride as he welcomes his child.

“He’s so beautiful.” She holds their son in her arms after going through hours of labor. He has dark raven hair just like his father, and white pale skin. His tiny nose is a perfect replica of himself. He looks so much like him, it’s as if he’s looking at himself as a baby. But as soon as he opens his eyes for the first time, beautiful green emerald eyes stare back at his onyx ones, and Sasuke had to hold back a choke at the beautiful sight in front of him.

“He looks just like you.” Sakura speaks to him, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes as she swells up with joy.

“Aa. But he has your eyes.” He gently strokes the baby’s fragile head.

“Here, you hold him.” Sakura carefully hands over their son into Sasuke’s arms. Moving ever so slowly, afraid that he might crush the infant, he cradles him with such gentleness. He takes his time to admire his son’s features. His tiny fingers and toes, his soft tuft or hair.

“He needs a name.”

“Aa.” As he strokes the baby’s soft pale cheek with his index finger, his mind has already come up with a perfect name, a name that resembles the baby so much, a name that will bring light to them.

“Uchiha Nozomi.” _Hope_. Their son’s name will be a memento of hope. This little bundle of joy cradled in his arms carries all their hopes and wishes for the better future. Hoping that he will be a wonderful and powerful shinobi in the future that will treasure his friendship and family. Hoping that he will not experience loneliness, desperation, loss, and everything else his parents have experienced. They want his life to be filled with love and care and they will make sure to do so every second of his life.

“Perfect.” Sakura compliments at the choice of name.

_-17 years after the war -_

Uchiha Nozomi has ascended the rank as a Chuunin and has been recommended for Anbu. His outstanding combat skills as well as his medical skills are well renowned among his peers, earning respect as an excellent shinobi. Despite his busy schedule with missions, he never fails to send news to his parents.

“Morning Dad, Mom.”

“Morning. Where are you off to so early in the morning?” Sakura asks when Nozomi walks out to the living room while Sasuke is enjoying his morning with a cup of coffee. His little sister, Izumi, is busy munching away on her breakfast before heading to the academy.

“Mission briefing.”

“What mission?”

“A-rank.” by the age of 14, Nozomi has been doing more A ranked missions, and next year, Anbu will recruite him.

“Alright. Be careful.”

“Aa.” He ruffles his sister’s hair before heading out.

And a few years later, Uchiha Nozomi has become a highly known shinobi of the Leaf. Because of him, the Uchiha’s reputation has been redeemed and is once again seen as the strongest clan.

 _As expected from an Uchiha_ is now what people say, proud of the young Uchiha.

The glory of the Uchiha clan will once again be recognized and admitted throughout the nations.


End file.
